


lie down, close your eyes

by neocxxlture



Series: last night [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: :(, In a way, M/M, as i said in pt1, jaehyun is a good boy, jaehyun just wants love and affection, jaehyun's story after the events of last night, kind of criminal au i guess, perhaps too good... too soft...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:47:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23963335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neocxxlture/pseuds/neocxxlture
Summary: His name is Jungwoo and he is wonderful.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Jungwoo
Series: last night [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1173893
Comments: 13
Kudos: 103





	lie down, close your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this is either but it begged to be written
> 
> TW!!! 'suicide' is mentioned but NO DETAIL

For Jaehyun, the more time passes, the more the days seem to blur together.

He starts to forget what he’s doing, how he spends his waking hours. He moves on autopilot – work, lunch with colleagues, more work, a drive around the city on his bike in the evening until he starts to feel numb enough to return home (alone, lonely), take a shower and sleep. Wake up, repeat, the same things over and over. The only variety comes in him going out on his own, to the bar down the street, where he ignores the bartender’s knowing look as he sits himself down at the bar and orders his usual drink.

The only thing that he knows, that he somehow manages to still keep track of despite losing grip on everything else – how long it’s been since Taeyong broke up with him.

The last time he and Taeyong spoke to each other; two weeks ago.

The last time they held hands walking down the street to Jaehyun’s apartment after dinner, Taeyong laughing at something Jaehyun said, Jaehyun’s eyes following the curve of his smile; three months ago.

When Taeyong approached Jaehyun that one night at this very bar, when Jaehyun just wanted to refresh himself after a day spent on the road, not expecting to meet anyone or fall in love with them; over a year ago.

He misses Taeyong.

A month goes by, another one, then a few more. The sadness in his chest slowly transforms into a dull ache, but still he keeps on missing him.

🏍

Jaehyun knew Taeyong did not love him back.

Despite that, he wished that one day he would. There were times when Taeyong looked at him, almost unblinking, like he was trying to see right into Jaehyun’s soul. Times when he would tangle their legs together when they were in bed, put his palm to Jaehyun’s face and stroked his thumb over the skin. It felt like Taeyong wanted to say something during these silent, breathless moments, but he never did. Instead he would shuffle closer, fit himself into Jaehyun’s embrace, and hold him.

It were moments like these that gave Jaehyun hope. It was enough to overshadow all the other times when Taeyong retreated into himself or looked at Jaehyun as if he was searching for something or someone else.

Jaehyun thought that perhaps, with enough time, Taeyong could come to reciprocate his feelings. Even then, somewhere deep within the trenches of his heart, he figured it was not going to happen.

(He wanted it anyway.)

🏍

He knows that Taeyong moved away, because one night he drives past Taeyong’s house (he didn’t mean to, but he somehow wound up there anyway) and he sees another family hanging out in the garden.

And that is what makes it feel final, in a way. Jaehyun deleted Taeyong’s number three days after their breakup, when he got so drunk and wallowed in his sadness so much, he almost called him and begged for him to come back. He did not call, though. Instead, Jaehyun deleted Taeyong’s information off his phone. He came to regret it in the morning when he sobered up, but he thought it was for the best.

Still, though, he couldn’t stop thinking about him – how was he doing, did he think of Jaehyun at all, what would he say if they ran into each other on the street? This way, Jaehyun could finally stop wondering. He could stop searching for him when he was outside, in the bar, stop waiting for him to appear. He could move on.

(And yet, as the nights dragged on for too long and he couldn’t fall asleep, alone in his bed, cold seeping into the marrow of his bones, he wished for Taeyong to call him instead, as pathetic as it was. He wished he asked Taeyong _why_ , back when Taeyong let him go. He wanted to know, what did he do wrong, why wasn’t he enough? But it was too late now.)

🏍

When someone approaches him at the bar one night, it almost feels like a déjà vu.

He’s sitting at the bar, fingers gripping his glass, head pleasantly fuzzy. He’s watching the TV screen that is mounted on the wall just to the right of the bar – they’re airing a basketball match. It’s entertaining to watch, mindless activity that doesn’t require of Jaehyun to think.

His heartbeat spikes when someone comes up to him, noticing the figure from the corner of his eye as it comes to a stop next to him. He turns to look at the person – he is met with bright, mischievous eyes, pretty lips pulled into an easy-going smile, light brown hair further softening his features.

“Is this seat taken?” he asks pointing to the free stool next to Jaehyun’s, his voice just as gentle as his appearance, washing over Jaehyun like a melody.

Jaehyun shakes his head, “No.”

“In that case, may I?”

He waits for Jaehyun to nod before he sits down.

The guy orders a drink for himself and tells the bartender to bring Jaehyun one more of what he was having. Jaehyun raises an eyebrow at him, when the bartender walks away to prepare the drinks, “You didn’t have to.”

He gets a shrug in response, “You look like you need it.”

Jaehyun runs his fingers over the rim of the glass in his hand, “Do I?”

“I noticed you walk in, I was sitting right there by the window,” he points to the now empty table, and Jaehyun follows with his gaze, “Hope this isn’t too forward of me, but I thought you could use some cheering up.” He pauses, but then continues, “You look like someone broke your heart.”

It almost makes Jaehyun laugh. He only allows the corners of his mouth to pull up, the tiniest bit. “Is it that obvious?”

“To someone who’s also been heartbroken before,” comes the reply, and Jaehyun meets his eyes again, all the sincerity of the statement reflected in them, “Yes.”

A silent moment passes between them, while they just look at each other. The bartender brings them their drinks, and Jaehyun takes his into his hand and raises the glass in cheers, figuring it will not hurt to have some company for the evening. “To our broken hearts, then.”

He is met with a wide grin, “Bottoms up!”

🏍

His name is Jungwoo and he is wonderful.

For a splinter of a moment, Jaehyun feels a slight painful squeeze in his heart when Jungwoo tells Jaehyun his name; one of Taeyong’s friends was called Jungwoo. Jaehyun hates that everything, _anything_ , is still able to remind him of Taeyong, wherever he goes, whatever he does. It still hurts, not as much as before, but just enough.

But he doesn’t have time to dwell on it. Jungwoo – Jungwoo is so lively, he doesn’t give Jaehyun the opportunity to retreat into his spiraling, pitiful thoughts. He keeps the conversation going, and as the night progresses, the smile on Jaehyun’s face grows wider. At some point he starts to feel dizzy, but he cannot tell if that is because of the laughter, the alcohol, or simply just because of Jungwoo.

It feels good, though, to have fun again.

It feels even better to kiss Jungwoo, sometime later when they’ve made it to Jaehyun’s apartment and settled in the living room on the couch.

Jaehyun likes kissing, revels in it, takes his time to enjoy it. Jungwoo’s lips are pliant and soft and fit against his perfectly; it coaxes a gentle mewl from deep within Jungwoo’s throat when Jaehyun bites down on his bottom lip before he sucks it into his mouth.

Jungwoo’s hands are everywhere, on his shoulders, pulling at the fabric of his jacket trying to get it off him, slipping under the hem of his shirt.

It’s the contact of his fingers on the skin of Jaehyun’s stomach that makes him jump and pull back. He’s breathing hard, Jungwoo’s eyes fastened on his face, searching. Jaehyun’s head is spinning, too fuzzy for any sort of coherent thought, but there’s something pushing at the back of his mind no matter how disconnected he feels from reality; the ghost of Taeyong’s lips over his own, their first meeting much too similar to the current situation at hand.

Jungwoo’s voice is a tender caress over his face. His hands find the back of Jaehyun’s neck, slipping into the short hair at his nape, “What’s wrong?”

“I,” Jaehyun starts, but doesn’t know how to finish.

Jungwoo’s fingers are still softly scratching over his skin. Not really thinking about it, Jaehyun leans into his touch. “Thinking about your ex, are you?”

Jaehyun meets his gaze, expecting anger, disappointment, or something of the like. He doesn’t find it. Still, he says, “I’m sorry,” an admission in itself.

“Hey, no need,” Jungwoo says, and kisses Jaehyun’s cheek, “It’s alright.”

“You don’t mind?” Jaehyun has to ask.

“Not at all,” he answers, but then seems to think something over. His voice is much quieter when he speaks again, “Do you want me to leave?”

“No,” Jaehyun replies, perhaps too quickly. He doesn’t know what he wants, not really, his head too messed up to form any solid thoughts at the moment, but he really, really doesn’t want Jungwoo to go. “Stay.”

“Okay,” Jungwoo says, “We can just talk, if that’s what you’d prefer.”

Jaehyun still leans back in to kiss him. Jungwoo opens his mouth for him readily, but his hands stay where they are. When they part again, Jaehyun guides Jungwoo to lie down, then settles next to him, half lying over Jungwoo, head on his chest. Jungwoo’s arms wind around his form to hold him in a secure embrace, and Jaehyun breathes a heavy, relieved sigh that could be a _thank you_ if one were to listen close enough.

They lie in silence for a while, but then Jungwoo says, gently, “Tell me about him.”

So Jaehyun does.

🏍

It feels good to talk to someone about Taeyong. It feels freeing, in a way.

Jaehyun doesn’t have many close friends – that is to say, he has none – that he could confide in about these matters. He is the sole heir to his father’s company; he has a reputation to uphold, he needs to seem like he has his shit all figured out, like there’s nothing that could ever bring him down.

Usually, when there’s too much on Jaehyun’s mind, he takes one of his bikes out for a ride, to air out his head. Talking to Jungwoo seems to have the same effect.

Jungwoo always listens attentively when Jaehyun talks about Taeyong. He asks questions too, sometimes, like _have you talked to him since you broke up?_ (“No, I deleted his number.) or _does he still live in the city?_ (“I think he moved away.”)

“You’re better off without him,” Jungwoo says into the nape of Jaehyun’s neck. They’re standing in Jaehyun’s kitchen, Jaehyun preparing (or trying to) dinner, Jungwoo glued to his back, arms around Jaehyun’s waist.

Jaehyun doesn’t know what’s going on between them, but he doesn’t mind. They haven’t slept together, but Jungwoo is affectionate and likes to cuddle, and Jaehyun likes to have someone to hold again. They’ve gotten into a bit of a habit, during the last few weeks since they met, cuddling and making out on Jaehyun’s couch.

“Mm,” Jaehyun hums in response. “You’re better off without yours, too.”

He feels Jungwoo freeze at the words, but only for a second.

Jungwoo doesn’t like to talk about his life. That’s something he and Taeyong have in common. It takes a lot to get Jungwoo to talk, sometimes; he seems like he’s much more interested in what Jaehyun’s got to say, but Jaehyun wants to know about him too. He doesn’t know where the urge comes from, but he doesn’t have it in him to fight it.

Jungwoo doesn’t answer.

🏍

Jaehyun doesn’t know how it happens, but Jungwoo more or less moves into his apartment. Not that he has any issue with it. They spend a lot of time together, when Jaehyun doesn’t need to go in to work.

Sometimes, though, Jungwoo disappears for days on end. When this happens, Jaehyun tries calling, but all his calls and texts go ignored and unanswered. In the end, Jungwoo always comes back, and they pick up right where they left off.

The second time it happens, Jaehyun asks Jungwoo where he went. Jungwoo only says, _work._ Jaehyun is curious about his work, about what he does – he barely knows anything about him, still – but if Jungwoo doesn’t want to, Jaehyun won’t force him to tell.

🏍

Sometimes Jungwoo comes back in the middle of the night.

Jaehyun wakes only when he feels the mattress dip under Jungwoo’s weight as he gets in under the covers. He sleepily turns to face him and can’t help the smile that makes its way on his face when Jungwoo settles against him, warm and cozy, head under Jaehyun’s chin. Jungwoo’s voice is a whisper, “Hey. Sorry I woke you.”

“Mm,” Jaehyun kisses the top of Jungwoo’s head, “I missed you.”

Jungwoo asks, with huff of laughter, “More than you miss Taeyong?”

“Yeah,” Jaehyun answers at once, and is surprised to find that he means it.

Jungwoo settles closer against him.

🏍

In bits and pieces, Jungwoo tells Jaehyun about the person that broke his heart. Though he’s loathe to talk about him, he does end up telling Jaehyun at least something. It is only a bit surprising that it’s another name that Taeyong’s talked about before, as well. His name is Doyoung.

Jungwoo says that he was head over heels for him, some time ago, but that they didn’t date.

“Why not?” Jaehyun asks, petting Jungwoo’s hair. They’re cuddled up in front of the television, not really paying attention to the show being aired.

“He was into someone else,” Jungwoo answers, hint of past sadness lingering over his words.

“He’s stupid, then,” Jaehyun says.

Jungwoo turns to look at him. There is something in his eyes that Jaehyun cannot make sense of. “Is he?”

“Having let you go for some other guy?” Jaehyun says, “Yeah, he is.”

Jungwoo shakes his head, then, and before Jaehyun can say anything else, he’s kissing him.

There is a sort of urgency in the way Jungwoo presses into Jaehyun then, and it surprises him for a second. It feels like Jungwoo is trying to tell Jaehyun something with his kisses, but Jaehyun doesn’t understand the words. He can only meet Jungwoo halfway, and hope that it’s enough. He opens himself up for Jungwoo and loses himself in the feeling of his body against him.

When Jaehyun feels Jungwoo’s hands under the hem of his shirt, he doesn’t pull away.

🏍

One morning Jaehyun wakes up and finds the spot next to him empty and cold.

He thinks he hears Jungwoo’s voice coming down the hallway, but he cannot make out the words. Must be talking to someone on the phone. Jaehyun shuffles out of the covers, blinking sleep out of his eyes. Getting to his feet, he sets out to find Jungwoo.

As he gets closer to the kitchen, Jungwoo’s voice becomes easier to hear. He’s still talking quietly, but not enough for Jaehyun to not miss what he says. “No, I tried, he doesn’t know where Taeyong is.”

Jaehyun freezes in place, just shy of the kitchen doorway.

“Don’t you think I know that?” A pause, and then, “No, I’m telling you, I went through Jaehyun’s phone, there’s no trace of him. He deleted his contact info and everything.”

Jaehyun’s feels his heartbeat in his temples, hammering. He doesn’t understand. His feet move on their own accord, and the next thing he knows is he’s walking into the kitchen.

Jaehyun’s voice is calm when he asks, “What do you mean you went through my phone?”

“Jaehyun,” Jungwoo turns around to stare at him with surprise and fear written all over his face.

“What does that mean?” Jaehyun presses on, and he feels himself shaking.

Jungwoo pulls his phone away from his ear at once, pressing end on his call. “Let me explain.” He takes a step forward, but Jaehyun automatically takes one back. He’s confused. What does Taeyong have to do with anything? What is going on?

“Just let me explain,” Jungwoo says again, quieter, putting his phone on the table. “Please.”

“Fine,” Jaehyun answers, and though he feels faint, he nods, “talk.”

Jungwoo heaves a sigh, running a hand through his hair. There is a moment they spend in silence, just looking at each other. In the end, Jungwoo says, sounding exhausted, “You’ve asked about my work before, right?”

“What has that got to do with anything?”

“Everything, okay? Everything,” Jungwoo answers, “I do a lot of stuff, for a lot of people. I…I was contracted to find Lee Taeyong.”

“Find him.” Jaehyun echoes.

“Yes. His current whereabouts.”

“But,” the words don’t make any sort of sense. “Why?”

“Because,” Jungwoo starts, but breaks himself off. “Did he ever tell you what he did for a living?”

Jaehyun shakes his head, “Not really.”

That is how Jaehyun learns that Taeyong made a living out of stealing.

He’s not sure he believes Jungwoo, when he tells him. He doesn’t want to believe it. Sure, Taeyong kept his life a secret while he and Jaehyun were together, but he wasn’t – he didn’t seem like a criminal. For a moment he tries to convince himself that Jungwoo must be mistaken, that it wasn’t his Taeyong he is talking about; but Jungwoo knows too many details about Taeyong – ones that Jaehyun has not shared with him – for it to be anyone else.

“How do you fit into all of this?” he asks when Jungwoo is done detailing Taeyong’s offenses, “How do I fit into this?”

“I told you the truth, I’m just supposed to find out where he is. My investigation led me to you,” Jungwoo says. “That’s what I was paid to do.”

“And you always do what you’re paid to do,” Jaehyun says, an edge to his words that is so unlike him, he himself hates it, “You’ll do anything, to get what you want? Lying to me and going through my phone?”

Jungwoo says, almost too quiet to hear, “I didn’t mean to lie to you.”

“Right,” Jaehyun says. “You know, I genuinely thought you liked me, that’s why you sticked around,” Jaehyun doesn’t really know where the words are coming from, but he is unable to keep them inside, “I guess the part about having had your heart broken, that was bullshit too?”

Jungwoo meets his gaze. Jaehyun almost needs to look away. “No,” he says. “No, that part was true.”

When Jaehyun doesn’t reply, Jungwoo says, “I’m sorry.”

And that, too, feels almost like a déjà vu.

“Get out,” he says, voice even.

“Jaehyun,” Jungwoo starts, but Jaehyun interrupts him.

“Just get out.”

It takes a minute, minute of excruciating silence, before Jungwoo nods, and walks away. Jaehyun stands in the middle of the kitchen listening to the sounds of him gathering his things around the apartment before the front door opens and closes after him.

In the deafening silence that’s left behind, Jaehyun closes his eyes. He manages not to cry, but it hurts just the same.

🏍

Once again, Jaehyun finds himself alone.

He guesses this is what he gets, from picking up guys at the bar. He’s mad at himself, more than anything else.

He really thought it would be different, this time. That Jungwoo liked him, that he cared for him. Jungwoo understood him – he really did, he proved that time and time again – but at the end of the day, what was Jaehyun to him, really? What was Jaehyun to Taeyong? Was he nothing but a simple, foolish pawn in a game for them to move around and do with as they both pleased?

He has no idea how he’s found himself in the middle of all this mess – Taeyong running away and hiding because apparently he’d pissed someone off who wanted his head for it, and Jungwoo coming to Jaehyun to try and get information from him. In retrospect, he can pick out all the clues, all the times Jungwoo’s asked about Taeyong, questions that seemingly meant nothing at all.

Funny, that Jaehyun should realize he’s fallen in love with Jungwoo only after Jungwoo is gone. Maybe love wasn’t meant for Jaehyun, after all.

🏍

He takes a vacation, and travels to visit his parents.

The second he walks through the front door, his mother knows that something is wrong. All it takes is one look at his face and then she’s pulling him into her arms. He grabs at her like a lifeline.

“Oh, honey, what is it, what’s wrong?” she asks him, patting his head. “Boy trouble again?”

Jaehyun shakes his head, words failing him. There is too much to tell; he fell in love, got his heart broken, fell in love again and rinse and repeat, here he is, heart in pieces once more – and his previous boyfriend was apparently a criminal running from other criminals that want him dead, and his current friend-kind-of-more-than-friend-but-really-what-are(were)-they? only talked to him because he was trying to locate the whereabouts of the mentioned ex-boyfriend, and now Jaehyun doesn’t know what to do or what to feel.

How does one even begin to explain something like that?

So he lets her hold him and console him until he can bear to part from her embrace.

🏍

At dinner, his father gives Jaehyun a searching look, but doesn’t say anything. Perhaps his mother talked to him, but Jaehyun doesn’t much care. He’s tired; he eats dinner quickly, then excuses himself. He falls asleep as soon as his head hits the pillow in his old room.

🏍

The good thing about working for his father is that he can take vacation whenever he wants to, for however long he needs.

He stays at his parents’ house for two weeks.

🏍

When he goes back home, to his apartment, he almost expects Jungwoo to be waiting for him inside.

He doesn’t. The apartment is dark, silent, and cold, exactly the way he left it.

🏍

He tries not to count the time since he last saw Jungwoo, but his mind does it subconsciously.

Three months later, there is a knock on Jaehyun’s door.

He doesn’t dare hope for it to be Jungwoo, so when he opens the door and comes face to face with him, he feels his heart pick up the pace. Right on the heels of it is all the other stuff, the disappointment, the hurt. He steels himself and asks, “What are you doing here?”

“I want to talk to you,” Jungwoo answers, in a voice too calm and measured to be honest. “Can I come in?”

Maybe he shouldn’t, but Jaehyun steps to the side to let him in. He lets the door fall closed behind him, then leads Jungwoo to the living room. “What is it?”

“I need to show you something,” Jungwoo answers, pulling his backpack off his shoulders, opening it. He retrieves from it a folded piece of paper. Jungwoo offers it to him, and now his voice finally sounds more like him, quiet, gentle, “I… I just thought you should know.”

Jaehyun takes the offered paper into his hands, and upon closer inspection recognizes it to be a newspaper cutout. It is an article, written in letters Jaehyun cannot read but recognizes as the Russian alphabet. There is one picture – a picture of Taeyong.

He looks at Jungwoo, confused, “What is this?”

Jungwoo searches his face, but Jaehyun doesn’t know what he’s looking for. Then he answers. Jaehyun thinks he must be hearing wrong. “He’s dead.”

Jaehyun stares at him. “Are you serious?” he manages to ask.

“It’s what the article says,” Jungwoo replies.

Jaehyun feels weak in the legs. He sits down on the couch, staring at the paper in his hand, the unfamiliar letters, the familiar face in the picture looking back at him. “Shit,” he breathes out.

Jungwoo slowly sits down, at the opposite end of the couch.

Jaehyun asks, “How?”

Jungwoo’s voice is small, “Suicide.”

Jaehyun can’t believe it. It still flies over his head, this whole thing, the gangs and everything, the world both Taeyong and Jungwoo seem to be a part of; and even before when Jungwoo told him for the first time that people wanted Taeyong dead, he never thought he would actually die. It was simply unthinkable – Jaehyun couldn’t begin to imagine such a thing.

Jaehyun feels Jungwoo’s hand on his shoulder, “I’m sorry.”

“Well,” Jaehyun says, voice weak, “At least now you won’t have to keep looking for him anymore.”

“Jaehyun,” Jungwoo pulls Jaehyun into his arms, and Jaehyun goes willingly, melting against him. Jaehyun settles with his face against Jungwoo’s shoulder, feeling heat pool up behind his eyes. Jungwoo’s breath washes over cheek. “I gave up on looking for him when you first told me you didn’t know where he moved to.”

Jaehyun sniffles, “You said you went through my phone.”

“The first night we met, after you fell asleep, and I couldn’t find anything useful,” Jungwoo answers, “That was the only time I did that.”

Jaehyun told Jungwoo everything about Taeyong – and about him moving away – in the first few weeks of their friendship. “That was ages ago,” he says, “If you knew you wouldn’t get info from me, why did you stay for so long?”

Jungwoo is quiet for a moment. “Why do you think?”

Jaehyun pushes himself away from Jungwoo, just so he can look into his eyes. “What do you mean?”

Jungwoo shakes his head at him, “You’re going to make me say it out loud?”

“Yes,” Jaehyun says, “Because I don’t understand.”

“I didn’t expect to catch feelings for you, okay?” Jungwoo answers, looking away. “I am not used to this. Any of this.”

“Feelings?” Jaehyun echoes.

“I am not repeating myself again,” Jungwoo says, refusing to meet Jaehyun’s eyes.

“You don’t have to,” Jaehyun murmurs, letting himself fall against Jungwoo again, and Jungwoo’s arms wind around him immediately. “I heard you the first time.”

It takes a moment before Jungwoo speaks again, “Are we okay?”

Jaehyun gives him an honest answer, “I don’t know.” It’s a lot to process at once – both the news about Taeyong, and the news about Jungwoo’s feelings – and Jaehyun doesn’t feel like he’s able to get through it all so quickly. He’s going to need time to think, to figure out what he feels and what to do. “I don’t know yet.”

Jungwoo tightens his arms around him, more secure, and it crashes over him like a tidal wave when he realizes how he’s missed this, missed _him._ He decides to tell Jungwoo just so, “I missed you.”

“I missed you too,” Jungwoo breathes into his hair. “So, so much.”

And Jaehyun doesn’t know what will become of them – doesn’t know what will happen, after he’s had time to properly process what just happened, and where it leaves both of them – but he presses himself closer into Jungwoo’s chest and forces his mind to go blank, so that nothing but the feeling of Jungwoo’s arms and the warmth around him remain. He’s not sure he forgives him just yet, but he needs Jungwoo to stay and hold him for the time being.

And for now, it is enough.

🏍

**Author's Note:**

> they'll live happily and adopt a dog. perhaps  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/neocxxlture)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/kunyongx)


End file.
